bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks
Tales of the Masks is the fourth book in the BIONICLE Chronicles series and the only Chronicle book written by Greg Farshtey. This book tells the story behind the scenes as the Toa Nuva search for their Kanohi Nuva and face different types of tests. Synopsis The Turaga meet to debate whether they should reveal the truth about the past to the Toa Nuva. They tell tales of adventures of the Toa searching for Kanohi Nuva, trying to decide if the Toa have proven they are responsible enough to know about Metru Nui. Nokama puts Gali Nuva through a test; trapping her in an underwater cave, where Gali finds the Kanohi Nuva of Speed, and discovers it can be used to move through walls at high speeds. She escapes from a tentacled Rahi and the cave itself with the mask. Nokama gives her several large hints about Metru Nui, but does not explain them. Kopaka reluctantly allows Pohatu Nuva to team up with him while looking for a Kanohi Hau Nuva. An earthquake shatters the roof of the cave that the Hau Nuva is in. Kopaka uses the Kanohi to try to protect both of them, but Pohatu is seemingly killed. Kopaka gives the Hau Nuva to the Po-Matoran to honor the fallen Pohatu, but Pohatu shows up at that moment unharmed. Onua and Whenua search for a Kanohi deep in Onu-Wahi. They face a giant Subterranean Worm, a swarm of Kofo-Jaga, and two Manas on the way. The Manas are blocking the way to the mask. Onua lures the Kofo-Jaga swarm in the cave with lava. The Kofo-Jaga fight the Manas, and with all the Rahi distracted, Onua snatches the Kanohi Nuva. Tahu tries but fails to stop a forest fire in Le-Wahi. Lewa and Tahu track down Nuhvok-Kal, who was trying to beat them to two Kanohi Nuva. Tahu lures it into a clearing, where with the help of many Le-Matoran, it is attacked, and its' powers nearly exhausted. It leaves. Gali summons Tahu and Kopaka to Kini-Nui. The three set off for the [[Place of Shadow|''"Place of Shadow"]] to find three Kanohi Nuva. Gali, Tahu, Kopaka face dangers and illusions in the ''"Place of Shadow". When they almost have the Kanohi Nuva, the ground disappeared, and they fell into a cave, where Pohatu, Onua, Lewa, and Turaga Vakama are also trapped. There the Toa and Vakama face the Rahi Nui. Vakama is able to use its' memory of him, and its' resentment to trick it into trapping itself. They escape. The Turaga agree to tell the tales of Metru Nui to the Toa Nuva after the Kolhii Tournament, when Jaller runs in, asking of Takua's location. Vakama tells him the game is of most importance, and Jaller heads off, to look for him. Characters *The Turaga *The Toa Nuva *Teridax *Nuhvok-Kal *Kongu *Jaller *Matoro *Manas *Kofo-Jaga *Great Temple Squid *Muaka *The Rahi Nui See Also *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *Saga Guide - The Bohrok-Kal Strike *Timeline - The Bohrok-Kal Strike Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Chronicles